Big Garbage Japan
Origin "BIG" Dick Yashimoto joined the International Grappling Association looking to run a Puroresu branch of it. For their part, the IGA knew Yashimoto had a strong reputation, and brought him in with the idea of giving him the IGA-Japan. Things didn't go well. A Jisatsu (death match) wrestler, Yashimoto's brutal style, more based on blood and weapons, didn't go over well with the IGA audience. After a six month stint, Yashimoto and his partner "HGP" Kenichi Ishiguro, were released from their IGA contracts, without a promotion to call their own. Fortunately, Yashimoto had already brought in several serious investors, and while lawsuits wouldn't be resolved for several years, BIG GARBAGE JAPAN was born. History A noted egomaniac, and legit drawing power, head booker DICK Yashimoto usually had the shows built around himself. The nature of death matches eventually saw him get injured, at which point he selected gaijin, Six Demon Bag, to replace him as the companies ACE. Six Demon drew good gates, but butted heads with other rising stars like ARSENAL, so after a year, when DICK Yashimoto was ready to return, he sent Six Demon packing. During his next run, Yashimoto would constantly come into conflict with tag booker Hiro Yuko, their feud getting so bad, that Yuko eventually quit in disgust. Hiro Yuko would form a rival federation "Super Jistatsu Story" with disgraced BGJ ACE, Six Demon Bag. No longer a side project to pad his ego, DICK Yashimoto turned the federation around, building stars, promoting work rate, as he had a full scale war with his former employees. IWA Hyper Fights In order to find an international market, DICK Yashimoto joined the IWA interpromotional PPVs, taking Kid Ikiru & Osama Junko with him. After a few shows it became apparent that the IWA wasn't going to make him world champion, and quit, accusing them of racist. Rival Super Jisatsu Story filled the gap BGJ left behind, as SJS started building momentum, Yashimoto became jealous... eventually rejoining the IWA. SJS left in disgust, and Yashimoto even managed to negotiate title reigns for him, ARSENAL, and the Grave Robbers. The Roster DICK Yashimoto, "Human Guinea Pig" Kenichi Ishiguro, ARSENAL, Tetsuo Murakami, Go Tobita, BASTARD Hiroshi, Masaru, "Obscene Octopus" Taka Kitano, "Scarlet Bullet" Shinji Murakami, "Fujin" Suzuki Tsuda, "Raijin" Saburo Naito, "One Winged Dragon" Kantaro Anami, "Super Tanuki" Hideki Togo, Isoruku Enomoto, Kotaro Tomonaga, Yasujiro Yagi, "Genbu" Goro Hironaki, Osugi Gunpei, RED Okami, Yoshitaka Tsubo, Byakko Mask III Former Stars Six Demon Bag, "Hurricane" Hiro Yuko, DEATHKNELL, Kid Ikiru, Osama Junko, Inazi Sonoda, Takao Hirofumi, BYakko Mask II, Magnificent Chisu Events Happy Friends Super Tag League STAGE ONE Winner: The Rabid Dogs (Six Demon Bag & Hiro Yuko) points IKIRUDEATH (Kid Ikiru & Deathknell) points Front Assault (ARSENAL & Go Tobita) points Kamikaze Express (Inazi Sonoda & Takao Hirofumi) 6 Northern Lights (Magnificent Chisu & Byakko Mask II) 4 Jumbo Rockers (Osama Junko & Yoshitaka Tsubo) 4 Fujin & Raijin (Suzuki Tsuda & Saburo Naito) 2 The Grave Diggers (Shinji Murakami & Taka Kitano) 0 STAGE TWO Winner: The Stray Dogs (Hiro Yuko & Kid Ikiru) 10 Full Assault (DICK Yashimoto & ARSENAL) 10 Legion of the Damned (DEATHKNELL & Osama Junko) 8 Death Dealers (Byakko Mask II & Yoshitaka Tsubo) 8 GoChisu (Magnificent Chisu & Go Tobita) 6 Fujin & Raiijin (Suzuki Tsuda & Saburo Naito) 4 The Grave Diggers (Shinji Murakami & Taka Kitano) 2 (default victory) Kamikaze Express (Inazi Sonoda & Takao Hirofumi) 2 (Hirofumi gets injured, default all but one match) STAGE THREE Winner: Full Assault (DICK Yashimoto & ARSENAL) 16 The Grave Robbers (Shinji Murakami & Taka Kitano) 14 Fujin & Raiijin (Suzuki Tsuda & Saburo Naito) 12 Fatal Fiesta (DEATHKNELL & The Mysterious Reyes) 10 Tiger & Cub (Byakko Mask II & Byakko Mask III) 8 ElectroMagnetic Shock (Kantaro Anami & Hideki Togo) 4 Commando Squad (Kotaro Tomonaga & BASTARD Hitochi) 0 Sonic Boom (Go Tobita & RED Okami) STAGE FOUR Winner: The Grave Robbers (Shinji Murakami & Taka Kitano) Full Assault (DICK Yashimoto & ARSENAL) Katana's Edge (Osugi Gunpei & "Genbu" Goro Hideki) Fujin & Raiijin (Suzuki Tsuda & Saburo Naito) Category:Federations